12:15
by Ghost Steve
Summary: Los errores del pasado suelen perseguirnos por el resto de nuestras vidas. La maligna imagen de su primer elegido perturba a Antauri una vez que este regresa para vengarse, haciendo su vida miserable cada vez que el reloj marca la hora maldita.
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo, pues bien, tercer fanfic del SECMHFY. Pues, ahora no tengo mucho que decir mas que espero que les guste la historia, que para los que se comunican conmigo en msn no podré conectarme en un tiempo pero si podré dejar reviews, mandar mensajes, etc. Ah claro, además de que esta serie es propiedad de Ciro Nieli. Bueno, pues no los entretengo mas, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

12:15

Capítulo 1: ¿Por qué me abandonas?

La oscuridad de la gruta era abrazadora. Humedad, silencio, desolación y muerte era lo que rodeaba todo el lugar. El chillido de los pequeños y peludos murciélagos resonaba por las paredes de roca, acompañado por los golpes de las suelas del muchacho que corría desesperadamente en busca de una salida.

Detrás de él corría un pequeño mono robot color negro y con ojos amarillos. Aprendiz y maestro huían por su vida siendo perseguidos muy de cerca por las terribles fuerzas de su cadavérico enemigo.

-¿Ahora que hacemos, Antauri?- preguntó el muchacho.

-No desesperes, estoy seguro de que el resto del escuadrón nos está esperando- contestó el mono.

El chico miró su reloj de mano con la finalidad de ver cuánto tiempo les quedaba. Eran las doce con diez minutos, únicamente les restaban cinco para llegar a su destino. El plan consistía en que el escuadrón mono tendría que llegar a un punto estratégico para recoger a su líder y al mono negro.

La puntualidad era precisa en esa ocasión puesto que lugar estaba a punto de estallar. Si no salían de ahí cuanto antes sería muy difícil hacerlo después.

-No vamos a lograrlo- exclamó el chico.

-Claro que si, el poder primate nos guiará- contestó Antauri.

El muchacho asintió mientas veía de reojo a los peligrosos soldados calavera siguiéndolos de cerca. Los soldados en sí no le preocupaban, podía vencerlos fácilmente si se lo proponía. El ser que lo llenaba de terror era aquel que creaba todo rastro de maldad en el universo, el perverso Rey Esqueleto.

Finalmente llegaron hasta el sitio al cual pretendían. Era el cráter del volcán donde se encontraban, un volcán activo a punto de hacer erupción. En la parte superior flotaba una nave lo suficientemente péquela para entrar fácilmente ahí pero bastante grande para llevarlos a todos.

Al verlos, la nave tripulada por Sprx, Gibson, Nova y Otto bajó preparándose para recibirlos.

-¡Pronto, sube!- le gritó Antauri a su joven aprendiz.

El niño obedeció y subió a la nave una vez que esta se acercó lo suficiente. Era el turno de Antauri pero su escape fue frustrado por un grupo de esqueletos que se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡Antauri!- gritó el niño.

-¡Olvídense de mí!, ¡solo váyanse!- gritó el mono negro.

-¡Nunca!, ¡no voy a dejarte aquí!- exclamó el joven saliendo de la nave y corriendo a auxiliar a su maestro.

El resto del escuadrón intentó detener al muchacho pero les fue imposible. Antauri por su parte luchaba fieramente con sus garras fantasma pero no fue hasta que su aprendiz llegó con él cuando logró liberarse.

Los soldados esqueletos fueron destruidos y una nueva oportunidad de escape se abrió con eso.

-Vamos, Antauri- dijo el chico ayudando al mono a levantarse.

Estaban por regresar a la nave cuando una risa siniestra se escuchó en todo el lugar. Sabían de quien se trataban era el Rey Esqueleto. El maléfico monarca apareció entonces frente a ellos mirándolos con crueldad.

-Jajajajajajaja, son míos ahora- rió el rey.

El muchacho inmediatamente se colocó en posición de ataque dispuesto a defender a Antauri a cualquier costo. Se moría de pánico pero eso no lo detuvo, su maestro era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

-Sube a la nave, Antauri- dijo el niño.

-No sin ti-

-Tranquilo, solo lo voy a distraer un momento. Iré detrás de ti- dijo el muchacho.

-De acuerdo- respondió el mono comenzando a dirigirse a la nave mientras que su pupilo enfrentaba al rey esqueleto. El joven era hábil y fuerte pero sabía que debía actuar rápido, el rey esqueleto era mucho más poderoso que él.

Antauri llegó hasta la nave y subió a ella. Luego se quedaron mirando hacia donde el líder del escuadrón peleaba valientemente. En ese momento, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar y la temperatura se elevó de golpe, el volcán estaba por estallar.

-¡Date prisa!- gritó Antauri.

El muchacho comprendió la situación y le dio al rey esqueleto un golpe en la mandíbula que logró desorientarlo momentáneamente. Una vez hecho esto comenzó a correr de vuelta a la nave.

Lamentablemente junto con el chico, un enorme montón de lava también inició una carrera hacia el escuadrón. Los monos miraban alterados como la incandescente explosión se movía más rápido que el muchacho.

-¡Tenemos que quitarnos de aquí!- gritó Gibson.

-¡Pero él aún no nos alcanza!- dijo Antauri.

-No va a llegar. Solo hay que esquivar la lava y regresamos por él- dijo Sprx.

El muchacho no había escuchado esta conversación y solo pudo ver como la nave donde viajaba su amado escuadrón se alejaba de él.

-¡Esperen!, ¡por favor!- gritó prensando que lo estaban dejando a su suerte.

Cuando el niño llegó hasta su destino la nave ya se había alejado y un río de lava pasaba frente a él. Por desgracia, desde el ángulo donde estaba no se lograba apreciar la magnitud de la erupción que había obligado a su equipo a dejarlo.

-¡Antauri!, ¡chicos!- gritó el joven con los ojos llorosos. No podía creer que en serio lo hubieran abandonado.

El rey esqueleto por su parte se había recuperado y ahora reía con maldad. Ni siquiera planeaba seguir atacando, el muchacho se notaba demasiado triste y decepcionado.

-Jajajajaja, esto demuestra que el bien nunca retribuye. Míralos, tus amigos te han abandonado- decía el rey.

-No…no…no- susurraba el muchacho sintiéndose desolado.

-Así es, te abandonaron y ahora estás indefenso, jejejeje, ahora eres mío- sonrió el rey esqueleto apuntándole al joven con su cetro.

El niño comenzó a llorar en silencio y dio media vuelta dándole la cara a su enemigo. Lo sabía, era su fin y para colmo su adorado escuadrón lo había olvidado.

-Adiós, niño- terminó el rey esqueleto mirando a su resignada víctima.

Desde la nave, Antauri podía ver con claridad como el rey esqueleto estaba a punto de liquidar al chico. Entonces la desesperación se apoderó de él.

-¡Tenemos que regresar por él!, ¡lo va a matar!- gritaba Antauri.

-Imposible, la nave no lo resistirá- explicó Gibson.

La siguiente visión fue demasiado perturbadora para todos los monos, en especial para el de color negro. El rey esqueleto acababa de lanzar un mortal rayo color rojo, el cual dio de lleno en el pecho del niño. A pesar de la distancia, Antauri pudo ver con claridad como la expresión del chico perdía vitalidad luego del impacto.

Sabía de sobra que ese ataque era letal, nadie que lo recibiera podía sobrevivir. Ahora solo le quedaba observar como su aprendiz, ahora muerto, caía frente a su enemigo.

-¡Nooooooo!, ¡Keith!- gritó Antauri.

Unas manos humanas empezaron a mover a Antauri para hacerlo despertar de su pesadilla en ese momento. El mono negro se levantó sobresaltado y sudando frío, entonces comprendió que todo había sido un mal sueño.

A su lado se encontraba Chiro, su actual aprendiz y líder, mirándolo con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Chiro.

-Si… solo fue… un sueño- contestó Antauri.

-¿Seguro?-

-Claro, en seguida voy con ustedes- contestó el mono.

Chiro pareció aceptar la explicación y salió de la habitación sonriéndole a su maestro. Justo en ese instante Nova entró y se dirigió a Antauri para asegurarse también de que estaba bien.

-¿Un mal sueño?- preguntó.

-Si, bueno, no precisamente… un recuerdo- contestó.

-¿De qué?-

-De él… de Keith- dijo Antauri.

Nova puso una expresión de suma tristeza entonces y le colocó una mano en el hombro a su compañero.

-También lo extraño, pero debes dejar de culparte por eso- dijo –Después de todo ahora tienes a Chiro-

-Lo sé, y eso es lo que me preocupa… ya perdí a un aprendiz, no quiero que a él le ocurra lo mismo- dijo Antauri.

-Creo que es hora de contarle-

.No, aún no es el momento… No estoy listo aún para decirle que…- dijo Antauri con dificultad -…que… antes que él hubo otro elegido. Y que yo lo maté-

Continuará………


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí tienen el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste. Ya saben que SECMHFY es propiedad de Ciro Nieli. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

12:15

Capítulo 2: El Guerrero Inmortal

Chiro y el resto del escuadrón se encontraban dando sus rondas matutinas por la ciudad Shuggazoom cerciorándose de que todo estuviera en orden. Antauri se encontraba sereno igual que siempre pero sintiéndose algo mal por su sueño. No era que la pesadilla en sí le hubiera afectado, era un funesto recuerdo del pasado el que lo estaba molestando.

Si tan solo se hubiera tratado de una fantasía, una realidad falsa juego de su mente todo estaría bien. Lo malo era que ese sueño le había recordado el que quizás era el peor error de su vida. Mientras caminaban miraba a Chiro, frente a él, temiendo por primera vez que no lograra cumplir su labor como maestro. No sería la primera vez que defraudara al mundo y perdiera a un elegido.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando el grupo se detuvo frente a la tienda de hamburguesas a la que solían ir cada fin de semana. Solo la voz de Chiro pudo sacarlo de su mente para regresar a la realidad.

-Antauri, ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó Chiro viendo que su maestro seguía caminando.

-¿Eh?...ah, perdón, Chiro- contestó Antauri uniéndose al grupo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó nuevamente Chiro.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes- dijo Antauri.

-Bueno… de acuerdo- contestó Chiro no muy convencido.

El chico se dirigió a la barra mientras que los monos se acomodaban en una mesa. Nova sabía perfectamente que estaba ocurriendo y más cuando notó que el mono negro estaba mirando fijamente el reloj de pared del local. Marcaba las 12:14 de la tarde y Antauri no dejaba de ver la delgada manecilla del segundero, la cual corría al número doce para dar paso al siguiente minuto.

-Tranquilo, amigo- le susurró Nova.

-No puedo- contestó él sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

-No fue tu culpa. Ya deja ese reloj en paz- comentó la mona amarilla cuando el reloj marcaba por fin las 12:15, la hora que Antauri mas detestaba.

-Fue a esta hora, Nova, a esta hora él…-

-Lo sé, todos lo recordamos. Pero es tiempo de que lo superemos- dijo Nova- Ahora tienes un nuevo pupilo y debes pensar en él-

-Eso es lo que me da miedo, que a él también le falle-

-Eso no sucederá, no subestimes tus habilidades… además si sigues así, Chiro sospechará y tendrías que hablarle de él- dijo Nova.

-Tienes razón, es mejor para el muchacho que nunca se entere- terminó Antauri.

Justo en ese momento, Chiro ya regresaba con su adorado escuadrón llevando la comida. La enorme sonrisa del chico tranquilizó a Antauri recordándole que no estaba solo y que si el universo le había dado una segunda oportunidad debía aprovecharla.

Chiro llegó hasta la mesa y se sentó junto a sus monos. Una vez que se disponían a comer una alarma de la ciudad comenzó a sonar escandalosamente alterando a todos los que estaban por ahí.

Seguido de eso una fuerte explosión lo sacudió todo y una nube de humo se levantó. Chiro inmediatamente adoptó su forma de héroe y corrió fuera de la tienda solo para encontrarse con un grupo de soldados del rey esqueleto atacando la ciudad.

-Estos infelices nunca aprenden- comentó Chiro corriendo hacia ellos para comenzar la batalla.

El escuadrón mono siguió a su líder y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban en medio de una fiera batalla contra las fuerzas del mal. Nada del otro mundo, la misma rutina de siempre, aplastar y derrotar a los soldados esqueleto.

Pronto, las hordas del rey cayeron ante el escuadrón y la paz pareció regresar a la ciudad, no obstante el peligro apenas comenzaba. De repente una ráfaga roja golpeó a Chiro por la espalda haciéndolo gritar de dolor y caer al suelo.

-¡Chiro!- gritó Antauri corriendo hacia el muchacho para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Afortunadamente solo se trataba de una pequeña herida pero el problema era que el ataque había provenido del monstruo televisor del rey esqueleto. El gigantesco robot reflejaba la imagen de su amo, el cual reía con maldad.

-Ahora sí, escuadrón mono, su final ha llegado- rió con su cadavérica voz.

-¡Tu otra vez!- exclamó Antauri mirando al robot con odio.

-¿No te alegras de ver a tu padre, Antauri?- respondió el rey.

-El que nos hayas creado no te hace nuestro padre. Y no creas que no estamos dispuestos a derrotarte a cualquier medio- contestó el mono negro poniéndose a la defensiva junto con el resto del escuadrón.

-Pero si no quiero pelear con ustedes… bueno, yo no lo haré, lo hará otra persona- dijo el rey esqueleto.

-¿Quién?, ¿otro monstruo creado por ti?- preguntó Sprx desafiante.

-No, mi pequeño mono rojo, es un monstruo creado por ustedes- sonrió maliciosamente el villano.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- preguntó Gibson

Por respuesta solo obtuvieron una nueva explosión justo frente a ellos y una nube de humo mucha más grande que la primera. Una vez que todo se aclaró se encontraron frente a una figura de alta estatura y usando una capucha negra que les impedía verle la cara.

-Quiero presentarles a mi guerrero inmortal, caballeros. Un aliado que he estado entrenando por algunos años, jajajajajajaja- rió el rey esqueleto justo antes de que su robot desapareciera.

El equipo mono se preparó para pelear ignorando las habilidades de este nuevo rival, sin embargo, algo en él les causaba pavor. Chiro volvió en si entonces y al ver lo que ocurría se unió a los monos para defenderse de aquel oscuro enemigo. Entonces el encapuchado comenzó a reír maléficamente.

-Vaya, vaya, con que tienen un nuevo títere. Escuadrón Mono- dijo el encapuchado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿además quien eres tú para hablarle así a mi equipo?- preguntó Chiro molesto.

-Jajajaja, pobre mocoso ingenuo, no sabes ni siquiera a quien estás defendiendo- rió el encapuchado.

-Son mis amigos y haré lo que sea por ellos- contestó el niño.

-No tiene caso, de todos modos ellos te abandonarán en la primera oportunidad que tengan- dijo el enemigo.

-¡No es cierto!- gritó Chiro furioso contra su adversario por estar insultando a sus camaradas. Antes de que los monos reaccionaran, Chiro ya se había abalanzado sobre el encapuchado para pelear, no obstante el valor del chico no fue suficiente.

En un movimiento muy rápido, el encapuchado se colocó detrás de Chiro y lo sujetó fuertemente de ambos brazos. Chiro estaba anonadado por haber sido derrotado tan fácilmente.

-Yo sé lo que te digo, niño. Aléjate de ellos cuanto antes. Es más, podrías unirte a nosotros y acabar con sus miserables vidas- dijo el encapuchado.

-Jamás haré eso- respondió Chiro.

-No vale la pena dar la vida por ellos-

-Si lo vale, y si es necesario lo haré-

-Como quieras- terminó el encapuchado antes de darle un golpe a Chiro en la nuca que lo dejó inconsciente.

Chiro cayó al suelo inmóvil ante la aterrada mirada de sus compañeros.

-¡Chiro!, ¡Maldito, vas a pagar por haberlo lastimado!- gruñó Antauri.

-Jajajajaja, aún sigues simulando que te preocupas por tus aprendices… ¿verdad Antauri?- dijo el encapuchado con una voz que Antauri reconoció al instante.

-No puede ser…- dijo el mono mientras su adversario se quitaba la capucha mostrando finalmente su rostro.

Todo el escuadrón se quedó estupefacto ante la imagen de Keith, su antiguo amigo y líder, el primer elegido.

-¡Estás vivo!- exclamó Antauri temeroso pero a la vez feliz por ver a su antiguo aprendiz de pie.

-Y no gracias a ti… todos ustedes me abandonaron en ese volcán, estuvieron dispuestos a permitir que me mataran- dijo Keith con un profundo odio en su voz.

-No Keith, nosotros…-

-¡No trates de mentirme mas, Antauri!, tuve suerte en esa ocasión de que el Rey Esqueleto me permitiera vivir, el si es un digno maestro-

-Pero Keith, somos tus amigos-

-Ya no más, estúpidos primates. El rey esqueleto es mi único amo y amigo ahora y haré lo que sea para servirle… comenzando por destruirlos a ustedes y a su precioso nuevo elegido- terminó Keith.

Continuará………


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer capítulo, espero que les guste y muchas gracias por sus reviews. Esta serie le pertenece a Ciro Nieli.

12:15

Capítulo 3: El Sueño del Elegido

-¡Keith!, ¡tienes que detener esto!, ¡tú no eres así!- suplicó Antauri ante la terrible situación en la que se encontraban.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?, tú no sabes cómo soy… nunca te importó en lo absoluto lo que tenía que ver conmigo- dijo Keith con odio.

-Por favor, tú y yo no somos enemigos- dijo Antauri.

-Eso me hiciste creer. Pensé que éramos amigos, yo te consideraba un padre… te quería, Antauri. Pero no, un verdadero amigo y maestro jamás hubiera abandonado a su aprendiz como tú lo hiciste- comentó Keith.

-Por favor déjanos explicarte-

-No hay nada que explicar, yo nunca les importé y querían que el Rey esqueleto me asesinara. Lo que no se esperaban era que él mostrara mas piedad que ustedes mismos- explicó Keith.

-¿Piedad?, ese monstruo es incapaz de mostrar piedad- gruñó Nova.

-Eso monstruo, como tú lo llamas, tuvo la oportunidad perfecta de acabar conmigo. Ese día pensé que mi final había llegado y si les soy sincero, esperaba que así fuera. Me sentía traicionado y abandonado, solo quería que el dolor acabara con la muerte- dijo Keith –Pero en lugar de eso, el rey esqueleto decidió perdonarme la vida-

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos al unísono sin poder creerlo.

-Así es, el gran señor que por tanto tiempo me hicieron creer que era un ser malvado y que casi les ayudé a destruir fue el único que tuvo consideración conmigo. No solo me dejó vivir sino que me hizo más poderoso de lo que jamás aspiré a ser… y la única condición es acabar con ustedes y con este mocoso- terminó Keith refiriéndose al inconsciente Chiro.

Antauri estaba sumamente nervioso. Sabía perfectamente la razón que había corrompido a su antiguo aprendiz y no podía culparlo por ello, de hecho el mismo se había mortificado por ese funesto día durante años. Le dolía mucho darse cuenta de que su ex amigo prácticamente seguía muerto, el chico heroico y bueno que había conocido no existía más.

Y lo peor de todo era que estaba a punto de perder a su nuevo aprendiz. Chiro no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que había pasado y no tenía por qué pagar las consecuencias. No era como si esa fuese la primera ocasión que la vida del muchacho hubiera estado en peligro, pero esta vez era peor ya que no se atrevía a atacar a su enemigo para defenderlo.

-Keith, escucha. Debes tomarlo con calma- dijo Antauri –Tu problema es con nosotros, deja a Chiro en paz-

-Oh, no. El Rey Esqueleto lo quiere muerto y sus deseos son órdenes para mí-

-Te lo imploro, no nos obligues a lastimarte-

-Como si no lo hubieran hecho ya. Además, tú no tienes la capacidad de proteger a tus elegidos- dijo Keith mirándolo con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Entiendo que estés molesto con nosotros pero eso no justifica que les hagas daño a otros- dijo Sprx.

-No tengo nada en contra de este chico, pero por desgracia mi amo sí. Así que si me disculpan, tengo una tarea que cumplir- dijo Keith a la vez que sacaba un cuchillo de su pantalón y lo colocaba cerca del cuello de Chiro.

-¡No!, ¡No lo hagas!- gritó Antauri.

-Muy tarde- dijo Keith con la maldad reflejada en su cara.

Keith estaba a punto de abrirle la garganta a su víctima cuando un rápido puño lo golpeó en la mano haciéndolo soltar el cuchillo. El muchacho quedó confundido y un poco adolorido al notar que Chiro acababa de despertar y que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que le hiciera nada.

-¡Deja en paz a mis monos!- exclamó Chiro a la vez que noqueaba a Keith y lo hacía caer al suelo.

-¡Mocoso estúpido!, ¡vas a pagar por esto!- dijo Keith reincorporándose.

Chiro rápidamente se levantó y se colocó en posición de ataque. Keith a su vez hizo lo mismo y ambos contrincantes se prepararon para la pelea.

-¡Mono Fu!- gritó Chiro a la vez que invocaba el poder primate y un enorme gorila color verde brillante rodeaba su cuerpo. Por unos segundos Chiro pensó que eso intimidaría a su enemigo pero lo que estaba a punto de suceder lo alarmó como nunca antes.

Resulta que Keith, luego de dar una risotada maligna, acababa de invocar un poder muy similar al de Chiro pero inmensamente más potente y peligroso. Ahora, frente al atemorizado escuadrón mono, Keith se levantaba imponente rodeado por la resplandeciente figura de una especie de gorila color morado y de aspecto más salvaje.

-¡No es posible!, ¿Tienes el poder primate?- preguntó Chiro al ver el poder de su enemigo.

-Jajajaja, no solo lo tengo, lo he mejorado- rió Keith

-¿Pero cómo es posible?, solo los elegidos tienen ese poder- dijo Chiro atónito.

-Por lo visto tu y Antauri tienen mucho de qué hablar… lástima que ya no les queda tiempo- dijo Keith –Me hubiera encantado abrir tus ojos ante la horrenda realidad que te está carcomiendo ahora. Pero en fin, ordenes son ordenes-

Una vez dicho esto, Keith se abalanzó sobre Chiro y de un solo golpe logró derribarlo y lastimarlo a tal grado que el poder primate del chico desapareció temporalmente. Chiro se levantó adolorido y algo debilitado mientras trataba de entender por qué aquel sujeto tenía sus mismas habilidades pero más potentes y sabía tanto sobre su equipo.

Lamentablemente este razonamiento tuvo que terminar pues en ese instante una de las manos del gorila creado por Keith sujetó a Chiro inmovilizándolo mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba a los monos. Chiro miraba con miedo a Keith quien pronto se convertiría en su verdugo.

-Despídete, Chiro- dijo Keith listo para atacar. En ese momento la terrible voz del Rey Esqueleto resonó por todos lados haciendo que Keith se detuviera por completo.

-Espera, mi joven pupilo- dijo la voz del Esqueleto –No mates al chico-

-¿Qué?, pero me ordenó hacerlo- contestó Keith hablando a la nada.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, el muchacho tiene mucho de qué hablar con su maestro. Dejemos que la decepción lo torture antes de aniquilarlo- terminó de decir el rey Esqueleto.

-De acuerdo… te salvaste por ahora, muchacho. Disfruta tus últimos días de vida- dijo Keith poco antes de desaparecer en medio de una nube de humo negra. Instantes después solo se encontraban Chiro y los monos. El muchacho se encontraba herido por lo que sus amigos se apresuraron a ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Lo mejor será regresar al súper robot- propuso Gibson a lo que los demás accedieron.

Mientras caminaban, Antauri trataba de evadir cualquier tipo de conversación con su aprendiz, aunque en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que responder ciertas preguntas. Al final decidió que lo mejor era hablar de una vez.

-Chiro… tenemos que hablar- dijo Antauri.

-Sí, tenemos que hablar- contestó el muchacho -¿Quién era ese tipo?-

-Es una larga historia, preferiría narrártela antes de contestarte- dijo Antauri.

-Me parece bien, tal vez así sepa porque me ha estado atormentando- contestó Chiro.

-¿Cómo?, ¿ya te había atacado?-

-No precisamente, tuve un sueño en el que aparecía él- explicó Chiro –Y en ese sueño… él estaba vestido como yo y ustedes lo trataban como a mí. Era como si yo no existiera y él ocupara mi lugar-

-Ya veo. Te lo contaré todo, Chiro, solo trata de no pensar mal de nosotros cuando termine- dijo Antauri.

-Bien, escucho-

-No ahora, mejor hasta que lleguemos al robot. Será mejor hablar de esto en casa, al menos ahí estaremos más tranquilos- pidió Antauri.

-¿Cómo quieras?, pero en verdad necesito saber algo ahora… ¿Qué tiene que ver él conmigo?- preguntó Chiro.

-Chiro…él es… es… tu antecesor. El primer elegido que tuvimos- respondió Antauri.

Continuará………


	4. Chapter 4

Hola otra vez, cuarto capítulo, espero que les guste. Algo corto pero en fin, así escribo yo, jeje. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, ya saben que SECMHFY es propiedad de Ciro Nieli.

12:15

Capítulo 4: Secuestro

Chiro se encontraba sentado en la sala principal del súper robot acompañado por el resto del escuadrón mono. Todos se notaban incómodos con la situación y Chiro hacía lo posible por no presionarlos. El tema de su conversación era uno que habían tratado de evitar desde hace muchos años. No obstante ahora era necesario e inevitable aclarar ciertas cosas del pasado.

-Bien, Chiro. Hubiéramos deseado que jamás te enteraras de él- comenzó Antauri –Antes que tu hubo otro elegido, al igual que tu era un niño con corazón heroico que nos encontró y nos despertó. Su nombre era Keith-

-¿Es el mismo que nos atacó?- preguntó Chiro.

-Ni más, ni menos- respondió Antauri.

-Pero si es él, ¿Por qué trabaja para el Rey Esqueleto?- preguntó Chiro.

-Por la misma razón que yo me he estado torturando todos estos años- dijo Antauri –Muchos antes de que te conociéramos ocurrió una tragedia con Keith. Habíamos descubierto que el Rey Esqueleto se encontraba oculto en un volcán activo de un planeta distante y que ahí planeaba crear un ejército de fuego para eliminar a la ciudad Shuggazoom-

Chiro escuchaba atento la explicación de su maestro notando que este se estaba esforzando por contarle todo.

-Logramos detener la creación de dicho ejército pero al hacerlo quedamos expuestos Keith y yo. El Rey trató de asesinarnos y tuvimos que escapar, el escuadrón nos esperaba en la nave para recogernos y marcharnos… Hubo un momento en que casi me capturaron pero Keith regresó a ayudarme. Al final logró liberarme pero cuando estábamos por ayudarlo el volcán hizo erupción y tuvimos que alejarnos… y tuvimos que dejarlo ahí- explicó Antauri.

Chiro analizaba las palabras de Antauri comenzando a comprender.

-¿Y qué pasó con él?- preguntó Chiro.

-Creímos que lo había matado el Rey Esqueleto. Por eso hemos tratado de protegerte a toda costa, por el temor de que volviera a suceder. Sin embargo ahora que regresó nos enteramos de que ese villano no lo liquidó, sino que lo corrompió- dijo Nova.

-Ya veo…supongo que fue fácil ya que Keith se sintió traicionado por ustedes- dijo Chiro.

El chico trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado. No aprobaba que Keith se hubiera aliado al lado oscuro pero en cierta forma entendía por qué lo había hecho. Él mismo sabía lo que se sentía ser abandonado, lo había experimentado la vez que sus ídolos, los Jinetes del Sol, habían aparentado huir dejándolo a merced de un montón de calamares de lava.

Hubo unos molestos segundos de completo silencio, nadie sabía que decir o como iba a reaccionar Chiro. Después de todo acababa de enterarse de que mucho de lo que creía conocer era falso. Él no había sido el primer elegido, el enemigo a vencer era mucho más poderoso que él y también dominaba el poder primate, tal vez aún mejor que Mandarín. Así mismo no sabían si ahora dudaba de ellos y de que podía contar con su apoyo.

-Bueno… ¿entonces qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Chiro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué haremos?, ¿aún quieres luchar a nuestro lado?- preguntó Antauri esperanzado.

-Por supuesto, son mi equipo- dijo Chiro.

-¿No temes que te fallemos a ti como lo hicimos con Keith?- preguntó Otto.

-Sé que lo que pasó con él no fue su intención. Además, a mí nunca me han fallado y no tengo nada porque reprenderlos- comentó Chiro.

El escuadrón mono estaba más que feliz, sus temores siempre habían sido mal infundados y esta vez comprendían que su nuevo elegido pelearía con ellos hasta el final. Antauri se sentía más orgulloso que nunca de Chiro y con esto, mas comprometido por completar su formación y convertirlo en el héroe que estaba destinado a ser.

-Por ahora esperar. No sabemos donde estén ni mucho menos que harán, pero estoy seguro de que pronto lo sabremos- dijo Antauri.

-De acuerdo- contestó Chiro.

-Lo mejor ahora para todos es descansar un poco, este ha sido un día muy difícil y necesitamos recobrar fuerzas para cuando llegue el momento de actuar- explicó el mono negro –Recuerden que esta vez estamos tratando con alguien que conoce nuestros poderes y que combinado con todo el poder oscuro que le ha sido otorgado ahora será más difícil detenerlo-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para dormir un poco. La habitación de Chiro quedaba cerca de la de Antauri y al final solo quedaban ellos dos caminando por los pasillos del robot.

Chiro no quería perturbar más a su maestro pero había algo que necesitaba saber. Requería conocer las intenciones de Antauri para saber cómo actuar cuando llegara el momento.

-¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta?-

-La que quieras, Chiro- contestó Antauri.

-¿Querías a Keith?, es decir, ¿lo apreciabas?- preguntó Chiro.

-Tanto como te aprecio a ti-

-Me imagino lo difícil que es entonces tener que enfrentarlo- comentó Chiro.

-Si… lo es- respondió Antauri.

-No quiero hacerte sentir mal ni mucho menos, pero creo que debemos definir algo… ¿Es preciso derrotar a Keith… a toda costa?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Quiero decir que si es necesario… lastimarlo… para detenerlo, ¿lo haremos?-

Esta última pregunta hizo que Antauri se quedara muy pensativo y nervioso. No había querido pensar en eso pero era cierto. Tarde o temprano tendría que verse en esa horrenda situación y con ella en la obligación de desprenderse de algo que quería. Por un lado agradecía que Chiro le hubiera preguntado eso, puesto que de haberse puesto a analizarlo en el último momento no sabría cómo reaccionar y eso pondría en peligro a toda la ciudad.

No quería hacerlo, pero como miembro del escuadrón mono cuya función era la de mantener a salvo al universo tenía que actuar correctamente y hacer lo debido por mucho que odiara hacerlo.

-Tenemos que detener al Rey Esqueleto y a todo aquel que lo ayude… si es necesario tendremos que hacerlo- dijo Antauri con nostalgia.

En ese momento Chiro notó como una pequeña lágrima resbalaba de uno de sus ojos amarillos. Ni siquiera sabía que los ciber monos pudieran llorar. Lo único que importaba era que Antauri estaba sufriendo por eso y Chiro se sentía algo responsable por eso.

-Lamento haberte puesto en esta incógnita- dijo Chiro.

-No, Chiro. Hiciste lo correcto y tienes razón, no podía seguir evadiéndolo-

-¿Estarás bien?-

-Seguro, vamos a descansar. Mañana pensaremos las cosas mucho mejor- contestó Antauri sonriente.

Chiro le devolvió el gesto pero sintiendo que su maestro estaba pasando por un gran problema interno. El muchacho entró a su habitación y Antauri caminó un poco más hasta la suya. El mono negro llegó hasta su cama y se recostó esperando no tardar en conciliar el sueño.

Mientras permanecía acostado mirando al techo pensaba en Keith, en el momento en que lo había conocido siendo un niño pequeño y en todo lo que habían pasado juntos. No podía creer que alguien tan bueno y con tantos deseos de ayudar se hubiera convertido en un malvado sirviente del esqueleto.

Se acostó entonces sobre su costado mirando un pequeño reloj electrónico que Chiro le había hecho algún tiempo atrás. Ya era tarde, media noche para ser precisos. Se sentía agotado pero aún así no lograba dormir.

No quería hacerle daño a su antiguo aprendiz, pero no le quedaba otra opción. I no lograba convencerlo de abandonar el mal tendría que hacerlo, no le quedaría más que matar a Keith, a su Keith.

Los minutos pasaban y por algún motivo desconocido, Antauri se sentía intranquilo. Como si alguien lo estuviera vigilando. Un mal presentimiento lo invadió y al final decidió sentarse un rato en la cama, no podía dormir, algo estaba a punto de pasar. No sabía que pero si sabía que pronto pasaría.

En ese momento, luego de varios minutos, el desgarrador sonido de Chiro gritando llegó hasta sus oídos. Antauri rápidamente se levantó y corrió a la habitación contigua donde su elegido se encontraba. Justo en ese momento el reloj marcaba las 12:15 am.

Al llegar al cuarto de Chiro se quedó congelado con lo que vio. Keith se encontraba de pie junto a la cama de Chiro. En sus brazos sostenía al muchacho, ahora inconsciente y con un feo golpe en la cabeza. Al ver a Antauri, Keith solo mostró una sonrisa diabólica y tras soltar una risotada desapareció como su ambos estuviesen hechos de humo.

-No, No, ¡No!, ¡Chiroooooo!- gritó Antauri notando que Keith ahora tenía a su aprendiz y líder.

Continuará………


	5. Chapter 5

Hola otra vez, pues bien, aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que les guste. Ya saben que SECMHFY no me pertenece.

12:15

Capítulo 5: Villano, Secuestrador y Amigo

La puerta de la celda de hueso se abrió y un adolorido Chiro fue arrojado al interior de esta con brusquedad. Keith lo miraba con maldad mientras que varios soldados del rey esqueleto se agrupaban detrás de él esperando sus órdenes. Antes de que su prisionero pudiera hablar, Keith cerró la reja con un fuerte golpe y luego se dirigió a los soldados.

-Vigílenlo que no escape. En un momento regreso, debo ir a informarle a su majestad acerca de nuestro invitado- dijo Keith.

Los soldados obedecieron y se colocaron en sus posiciones de guardia. Mientras tanto Keith se dirigió a la sala del rey esqueleto donde su amo lo esperaba. Al llegar ante su presencia se arrodilló frente a su trono listo para darle las buenas nuevas al rey.

-Amo, vengo a informarle que sus órdenes ya fueron cumplidas. El elegido está atrapado en nuestros dominios- dijo Keith.

El rey esqueleto soltó una risotada maligna entonces.

-Perfecto, mi querido aprendiz. Asegúrate de mantenerlo en su sitio y en perfectas condiciones hasta que decida ir por él- dijo el esqueleto.

-¿Para qué lo necesita en buenas condiciones?- preguntó Keith.

-Para poder causarle el mayor dolor posible antes de destruirlo-

-¿No cree que es un poco exagerado?-

-No, ese muchacho merece todo el sufrimiento que a mí se me ocurra darle… además, ¿me estás cuestionando?- dijo el esqueleto.

-¡No!, ¡de ninguna manera señor!... solo pensaba que tal vez el chico sería más útil si lo corrompemos- dio Keith

-Llevo años tratando de hacerlo, el niño no va a traicionar a los monos. Tú deberías saberlo, hubo un tiempo en que pensabas igual que él- dijo el rey.

Keith solo asintió con la cabeza recordando con tristeza el día en que se había unido al lado oscuro. Por mucho el momento más miserable de su vida, el momento en que todo lo que conocía y amaba le había dado la espalda.

-Bien… ¿Cuánto tiempo debo cuidarlo antes de que vaya por él?- preguntó Keith sereno.

-Solo un par de días, aún debo terminar de preparar todo para el ataque a Shuggazoom. Además quiero darle un poco de tiempo para que se arrepienta de haberse metido conmigo- contestó el rey esqueleto.

-Como ordene- contestó Keith retirándose.

El muchacho salió de la habitación y caminó de regreso a la celda donde tenía a Chiro encerrado. Se sentía vacío, muy triste y no sabía por qué. Atribuía todo al recuerdo de la traición del escuadrón, mas muy en el fondo sabía que no era por eso. Había dudado mucho en sus crímenes desde el momento en que supo de Chiro.

Tal vez se sentía reemplazado y nuevamente traicionado. Tal vez le daba coraje que Antauri estuviera engañando a otro niño para que hiciera lo que él quería. Detestaba tener esas ideas, solo lo obstaculizaban para demostrarle al rey esqueleto que aún era ese guerrero despiadado que había sido entrenado para ser.

Llegó hasta la celda encontrando a los soldados que había puesto ahí para vigilar. Les ordenó que se marcharan y se quedó de pie frente a la reja por unos segundos. No sabía que le estaba pasando. No le gustaba para nada la idea de que Chiro se encontraba del otro lado de los barrotes. Tal vez se sentía identificado con él y se imaginaba por lo que el niño estaba pasando.

Sin entender muy bien la razón decidió entrar a la celda, se justificaba con la idea de que quería vigilarlo de cerca pero una parte de él sabía que no era así. Entro en la celda y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Estaba muy oscuro y no podía ver nada.

En ese momento sintió como si alguien se arrojara sobre él desde uno de los lados y lo tacleara haciéndolo caer al suelo. Keith, ayudado con su entrenamiento, se levantó rápidamente y le dio un fuerte golpe a su atacante logrando que este se estrellara contra la pared. El golpe había sido muy duro y pronto el pobre Chiro había quedado tendido en el suelo muy lastimado.

Keith comprendió entonces que Chiro había tratado de escapar pero que le había resultado imposible debido a sus heridas y al enorme poder de su enemigo. Al ver al niño tumbado temblando como su fuera un cachorrito se sintió realmente mal. Era la primera vez que sentía remordimiento por una de sus víctimas y no sabía por qué.

-No, el rey esqueleto lo quiere en buen estado- se dijo a sí mismo tratando de justificar sus acciones.

Keith caminó hacia donde estaba Chiro y lo ayudó a levantarse. Luego ambos se dirigieron a la cama de piedra que se encontraba dentro de la celda y Keith recostó a Chiro en ella. Chiro no estaba inconsciente aunque si muy débil y al notar que su enemigo lo estaba ayudando se llenó de confusión.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?, ¿no ibas a matarme?- preguntó despectivo.

-Claro que no… eso no me corresponde a mí- contestó Keith.

-Como sea, no necesito que me ayudes- dijo Chiro molesto.

-No te estoy ayudando, te estoy preparando para mi amo- contestó Keith fingiendo indiferencia.

-Claro, tal y como lo pensé. Un títere más de ese mal nacido- dijo Chiro.

-Jeje, créeme chico, tú eres el títere- dijo Keith.

-Lo dices por lo que te ocurrió con el escuadrón, ¿verdad?- comentó Chiro.

Keith se quedó muy serio por unos instantes, no tenía idea de que Chiro ya lo supiera.

-¿Lo sabes?- preguntó.

-Antauri me lo dijo- comentó Chiro.

-Entonces sabes que la causa por la que peleas es una mentira- dijo Keith.

-No lo es. La única mentira es la que te hicieron creer… ellos no te abandonaron, Keith. Iban a regresar por ti- dijo Chiro perdiendo el enojo por una extraña razón.

-No es verdad-

-Claro que lo es. Ellos te querían… y acéptalo, tú también los querías-

-Sí, pero fue en el pasado-

-No es del todo cierto. Aún piensan en ti, les duele ver en lo que te convertiste. Te extrañan, Keith. Y bueno, yo nunca te conocí bien pero, me hubiera gustado verte cuando eras el elegido… tal vez habrías sido como otro maestro para mí, como el hermano que nunca tuve- dijo Chiro.

Keith comenzó a reír entonces, mas su risa ya no era burlona ni malvada, aparentaba serlo pero no era así. Chiro se dio cuenta de que detrás de esa mascara de perversidad se ocultaba un corazón valeroso y bueno, el típico corazón de un elegido.

Keith no era malvado, por algo había sido seleccionado para liderar al escuadrón mono. Chiro ahora no sentía más odio, de hecho, creía que Keith le agradaba en cierto modo. Había considerado aniquilarlo para salir de ahí, pero ya no más, lo único que quería era ayudarlo a ver la luz nuevamente.

-Bien, debo irme… el rey esqueleto querrá verme- dijo Keith.

El muchacho se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado para evitar que su prisionero intentara escapar. No obstante Chiro no se movió, solo se quedó recostado mirándolo irse. No era que no quisiera regresar con Antauri y los demás, sino que acababa de darse cuenta de que tenía una nueva misión en el lugar donde estaba.

-Claro… hasta luego, Keith- dijo Chiro.

Keith solo siguió caminando ignorándolo.

-Y por cierto, gracias por ayudarme a levantarme- siguió Chiro.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, mocoso. Solo hago mi trabajo y mi amo no te quiere debilitado- dijo Keith.

-Si, como digas- sonrió Chiro –Solo una cosa… me doy cuenta de que al hablar del escuadrón te da nostalgia. ¿Se debe a que recuerdas porque te separaste de ellos o porque… los extrañas?- preguntó Chiro.

-¿Extrañarlos?, para nada. Los detesto- contestó rápidamente Keith saliendo y cerrando la reja de golpe.

Una vez fuera, Keith se dirigió a su habitación sumamente molesto por algo que ni sabía explicar. La pregunta de Chiro ahora resonaba en su cabeza. No lo había pensado. Cierto era que estaba muy resentido con los monos por haberlo dejado pero una parte de su ser en verdad recordaba los momentos que había pasado con ellos combatiendo al crimen. Eran recuerdos distantes pero muy fuertes, y debía aceptarlo, muy atesorados.

Continuará………


	6. Chapter 6

Hola otra vez, aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y ya saben que SECMHFY es propiedad de Ciro Nieli.

12:15

Capítulo 6: La Bondad no Desaparece

-¡Maldita sea!, ¿Por qué me está pasando esto?- gruñía Keith a la vez que se golpeaba levemente la frente con la pared de hueso de su habitación –Todo es por culpa de ese mocoso, antes de que él llegara aquí yo no tenía dudas. Solo quiero ser el villano despiadado que era antes-

N ese momento Keith se quedó en silencio, estaba analizando las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca. "Quiero ser el villano despiadado que era antes", ¿en qué momento había optado por el camino del mal?, ¿en qué momento había disfrutado ser alguien perverso? Su sueño de niño había sido convertirse en héroe para ayudar a las personas, y aún así, ahora lloraba por no poder hacer el mal con la libertad de antes.

-No, yo no soy malo, ellos si- pensó para sí mismo Keith, aunque en el fondo sabía que esta idea estaba errada. El Rey Esqueleto no era otra cosa más que crueldad y él ahora trabajaba para él. El dolor y la decepción lo habían cegado. Su propósito en la vida había sido corrompido y sin darse cuenta había terminado odiando a la única familia que había tenido.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- susurró Keith cayendo de rodillas y derrumbándose aprovechando que nadie podía verlo ahora.

De repente, una voz muy familiar para él se escuchó en la habitación y Keith solo pudo levantarse de golpe tratando de que nadie viera su momento de debilidad.

-Hola Keith- dijo aquella voz perteneciente a Axel, la que podría decirse ser la única amiga del chico.

-¡Ash!, ya te dije que odio que entres así- protestó Keith.

-Relájate, si quisiera hacerte daño ni cuenta te darías, todo sería tan rápido que ni siquiera lo notarías- contestó Axel.

Se trataba de una muchacha alta y de cabellos plateados, sus ojos eran singulares puesto que uno era de color jade y el otro de color carmesí. Llevaba una gabardina larga y roja con capucha, pantalones largos y negros, así como botas grises y una brillante camisa plateada de manga larga.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?- preguntó Keith irritado.

-Solo quería visitar a mi buen amigo Keith, ¿hay algo de malo en eso?- contestó Axel.

-No deberías estar aquí-

-Si lo dices por el rey esqueleto ni te angusties. Dudo mucho que se moleste en ver en sus dominios a quien lo ha ayudado tanto- dijo Axel.

-No es eso… ahora no estoy de humor-

-¿En serio?, que novedad- contestó Axel sarcástica –Pero si cuando entré te escuchabas tan animado-

-¡No entraste!, ¡apareciste aquí como siempre lo haces!, ¡tu maldita brujería siempre me ha fastidiado!- alegó Keith.

-Escucha, soy t amiga y quiero ayudarte… ¡pero si vuelves a decirme bruja te juro que lo vas a lamentar!- gruñó Axel.

Keith se controló, sabía que acababa de cometer un gran error al usar ese término con la recién llegada. Después de todo Axel siempre había estado ahí para él y por mucho que lo hiciera enfadar a veces debía reconocerlo, ella era una gran amiga.

-Lo siento, he estado bajo mucha presión- se disculpó Keith.

-Descuida, entiendo que debe ser difícil tener que vigilar a tu reemplazo- dijo Axel.

Keith se sobresaltó al escuchar esto último, aparentemente Axel estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba.

-¿Lo sabes?-

-Por supuesto, yo sé muchas cosas. ¿Sabes?, no te estás volviendo loco, amigo- explicó Axel –Es normal que te sientas así-

-No, no es normal-

-Claro que lo es, tú eres muchas cosas, Keith. Impulsivo, orgulloso, algo idiota tal vez… pero para nada cruel- dijo Axel.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?-

-Esa es una excelente pregunta, mi amigo, pero tal vez una mejor sería… ¿Por qué te encadenas a algo que te hace sufrir teniendo la posibilidad de recuperar lo que amabas?-

-Estás desvariando. Yo amo esto, me gusta servir al rey esqueleto-

-Si fuera así no te estarías lamentando como hace rato. Perdona pero te ves realmente patético haciéndolo- dijo Axel en su habitual y a veces insoportable tono calmado.

-Eso a ti no te importa-

-Me importa, Keith. Quiero ayudarte… y creo que el chico también quiere ayudarte-

-No necesito ayuda, él es quien la necesita. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que el amo decida aniquilarlo- contestó Keith –Y espero que ese momento llegue pronto-

-¿En serio quieres eso?, ¿de verdad lo vas a permitir?- preguntó Axel.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?-

-La bondad no ha desaparecido en ti, Keith. Ambos sabemos que la idea de dejar morir al nuevo elegido te resulta repugnante-

Keith se quedó analizando las palabras de Axel. Al principio fingiendo indiferencia, incluso hilaridad, pero poco a poco las ideas que su amiga acababa de darle crecieron hasta llegar a un punto donde se sentía como una bestia por estar ayudando en semejante atrocidad.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Ash?, ¿Por qué no me dejas matarlo y ya?, después de todo tu también le has servido al amo- preguntó Keith.

-Sí, lo he hecho, pero solo porque detrás de ese servicio tenía mis propios intereses. Cómo sabrás nadie me da órdenes y mucho menos un montón de huesos… y también como sabrás, odio ver que alguien bueno sufra- dijo Axel.

-Ni te preocupes, el muchacho está bien, no le hemos hecho nada-

-No estoy hablando del muchacho, Keith… estoy hablando de ti- dijo Axel comenzando a retirarse. Antes de llegar a la puerta se volteó y le dio un último vistazo a su amigo –Sabes bien que es lo que te está molestando, y por consiguiente, sabes cómo quitarte ese peso de encima-

Una vez dicho esto, Axel salió de la habitación atravesando la puerta como su fuese un fantasma. Keith no se sorprendió, conocía bien las habilidades de la chica y esa era una de ellas.

Keith se quedó sentado en su cama meditando. Comprendía a la perfección lo que Axel quería decirle pero no se trataba de algo fácil. Tenía miedo, miedo a equivocarse otra vez. Miró su reloj de mano y notó que ya eran las 12:00.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello acomodándoselo y pensó en la imagen de Chiro. Le recordaba mucho a él mismo cuando tenía su edad, cuando era un súper héroe. No quería ver el momento en que el Rey Esqueleto lo hiciera pagar por interferir en sus planes, de hecho, no quería dejar que ocurriera.

Inconscientemente había tomado su decisión. No obstante no se atrevía a moverse, sabía de sobra lo que le esperaba si algo salía mal. Extrañaba con todo su corazón la vida heroica, el hacer cosas buenas aunque estas no tuvieran una retribución. Entonces lo entendió, ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo, de ser un héroe y hacer lo correcto.

-Debo estar muy loco- dijo para sí mismo.

Unos minutos después, Chiro se encontraba en su celda mirando al techo y pensando en tantas cosas. En como se había metido en eso, en cómo podría ayudar a Keith, en como lograría regresar a su hogar con sus monos.

Las 12:15 dieron nuevamente y puntual como siempre, Keith hizo su aparición. Chiro no entendía por qué Keith siempre llegaba a la misma hora, al final solo lo atribuyó a una mera coincidencia.

La puerta de la celda se abrió y por ella entró Keith con una mirada fría en su rostro. Chiro se asustó, un presentimiento le dijo que algo no estaba bien.

-Levántate- le ordenó Keith.

-¿Por qué?... ¿acaso…llegó la hora?- preguntó Chiro refiriéndose al momento de su ejecución.

-Sí, llegó la hora- contestó Keith.

El miedo a la muerte invadió a Chiro entonces. No contaba con que su estadía fuera tan corta, no sabía cómo reaccionar, necesitaba tiempo para un plan. Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras de Keith hicieron que todo rastro de temor desapareciera.

-Llegó la hora de que te vayas de aquí… de que me comporte como lo que fui- dijo Keith.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Hablo de que vas a escapar de aquí, y yo te voy a ayudar-

Continuará………

Ah que caray, sin comentarios... solo tal vez que a ver ya me dejan mas reviews, jeje.

Y por cierto: No se pierdan proximamente el estreno de "Un Vampiro entre Nosotros".


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, pues aquí por fin está el septimo capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Ya saben que SECMHFY le pertenece a Ciro Nieli

12:15

Capítulo 7: Cara a Cara otra Vez

Chiro corría con todas sus fuerzas entre la oscuridad y el frío de regreso a su hogar. Sus pensamientos estaban llenos de melancolía, miedo y gratitud hacia Keith. Podía recordar con todo detalle lo que había sucedido algunas horas antes.

-Flashback-

-¿Cómo que me vas a liberar?- preguntó Chiro confundido.

-Ya me oíste, largo- continuó Keith.

-Pero… ¿cómo es que…?-

-¡Que te largues!, si el rey esqueleto te ve no será nada compasivo- dijo Keith.

-Bien…pero, ¿y tú?-

-No te preocupes, nadie sabe que estoy haciendo esto. Solo vete- respondió Keith con un tono un tanto más comprensivo.

-Fin del Flashback-

-Gracias, Keith… te juro que algún día te regresaré el favor- pensó Chiro mientras divisaba a lo lejos la ciudad Shuggazoom. Ahora era libre y estaba fuera de peligro, pero sabía que su enemigo no tardaría en darse cuenta de eso y que cuando eso ocurriera todos estarían en riesgo mortal.

Y en efecto, justo en ese momento la guarida de hueso del rey temblaba a causa de la furia de su amo y señor. Keith no había sido descubierto pero el hecho que el elegido se había esfumado ya no era ningún secreto.

-¡¿Cómo pudo escapar ese mocoso?!- gritó el rey esqueleto con un inmenso coraje.

-Ni idea, señor- contestó Keith arrodillado frente a él y luchando por que sus nervios no lo delataran.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¡esta vez no!, ¡ese niño estúpido no volverá a escapar de mi!- siguió gritando el rey esqueleto.

-¿Qué piensa hacer, amo?- preguntó Keith.

-¡Ponerle fin a esto!, ¡esta vez me aseguraré de que la ciudad Shuggazoom sea totalmente destruida!- dijo el rey esqueleto.

-¿No deberíamos buscar al chico primero?-

-Él vendrá a nosotros cuando vea que su amada ciudad es atacada…y cuando eso suceda voy a matarlo lenta y dolorosamente, jajajajajaja- exclamó el rey esqueleto -¡Pronto, prepara a mis tropas!, es momento de que la guerra comience-

-…como ordene, amo- terminó Keith retirándose y pensando seriamente si había hecho lo correcto al dejar ir a Chiro.

No le gustaba la idea, su corazón le decía que todo estaba mal. Sentía un inmenso cargo de conciencia por invadir la ciudad Shuggazoom. No obstante sus dudas habían desaparecido, no se trataba de venganza lo que él deseaba. Ya no quería destruir, pero aún así no tenía alternativa.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Axel apareciendo nuevamente junto a él. Pero esta vez, Keith no se sobresaltó.

-Obedecer… ¿Qué más puedo hacer?- contestó Keith sin voltear a mirarla.

-Elegir- dijo Axel.

-Sabes que no se trata de esto, Ash- dijo Keith utilizando el diminutivo con el que siempre se refería a su amiga –No puedo hacerlo-

-Siempre se puede-

-Esta vez no… además es lo que he esperado por años- dijo Keith –Sería ilógico haber aguardado tanto para que al final me retracte-

-Mas ilógico es hacer algo aún cuando se tiene la seguridad de que no se desea hacerlo- contestó Axel.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Tú no quieres atacar a la ciudad, no quieres destruir al escuadrón… anhelas regresar con ellos- dijo Axel.

Keith ya no estaba dispuesto a discutir sobre eso, ya estaba harto de evadir ese pensamiento. Sonrió entonces con tristeza y bajó la mirada. Sus ojos parecieron ensombrecerse un poco pero solo era el efecto de la luz. Caminó entonces a un ventanal cercano desde el cual podía ver la ciudad Shuggazoom a lo lejos.

-Si… tienes razón. Quisiera volver a ser miembro del escuadrón, quisiera volver a casa… pero no puedo. No puedo traicionar al amo ahora, tomé mis decisiones, fueron erróneas pero debo aprender a vivir con eso- dijo Keith.

-¿Entonces simplemente vas a quedarte viendo como los aniquilan a todos?- preguntó Axel un tanto disgustada.

-No…yo mismo voy a pelear este día- dijo Keith.

-No te comprendo. Dices que quieres regresar al escuadrón pero a la vez que vas a luchar contra ellos… ¿Qué es lo que quieres en verdad?, ¿matar a Chiro y ser nuevamente el elegido?-

-No, Chiro no es mi objetivo. Quiero que él viva- dijo Keith sin dejar de mirar a la ciudad –Tampoco me interesa dañar a los monos, solo a uno de ellos-

-¿A Antauri?-

-Exacto… es a él a quien juré derrotar. Y un juramento es sagrado- siguió Keith –Una vez que Antauri haya sido destruido abandonaré al rey esqueleto… y después solo el destino lo dirá-

Axel comprendió que Keith estaba decidido y en un serio conflicto psicológico. Ni él mismo sabía lo que deseaba y eso le preocupaba, puesto que esa confusión solo sería contraproducente para él. Si la había necesitado en algún momento, era ese día.

-De acuerdo… entonces iré contigo- dijo Axel.

-No tienes que hacerlo, esta no es tu pelea-

-Tal vez, pero tú eres mi amigo y algo me dice que en esta ocasión debo estar a tu lado- terminó Axel.

Minutos después, enromes hordas de esqueletos iniciaron la marcha hacia la ciudad con el único objetivo de exterminar a todo ser viviente que se interpusiera en su camino. El momento de la batalla se acercaba y en el súper robot no tardaron en enterarse. Los monos notaron la alarma de ataque activándose e inmediatamente se prepararon para el inminente y funesto suceso.

-¡Antauri!, ¡el rey esqueleto acaba de mandar a sus tropas hacia acá!, ¡por lo visto esta vez planea destruirlo todo!- exclamó Gibson viendo el radar.

-Debemos permanecer firmes… la ciudad depende de nosotros- dijo Antauri en su usual tono sabio.

En ese momento Chiro llegó hasta el súper robot jadeando y sudando por el cansancio. Inmediatamente fue recibido por su querido escuadrón, el cual estaba más que feliz de verlo, pero a la vez extrañados.

-¡Chiro!, ¡qué bien que estés aquí!, ¿pero cómo te escapaste del rey esqueleto?- preguntó Nova acerándose a él.

-No fue difícil…alguien me ayudó- explicó Chiro.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Sprx.

-Keith- contestó Chiro.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Antauri completamente esperanzado -¿Keith te ayudó?-

-Sí, de no ser por él seguro me habrían ejecutado- dijo Chiro.

Antauri estaba asombrado, no se había equivocado después de todo. Aún había algo de bondad en su antiguo aprendiz y eso significaba que una pequeña luz de esperanza aún brillaba en medio de toda la oscuridad.

-Eso es… estupendo- susurró Antauri.

En ese momento Gibson lamentablemente rompió su péquela burbuja al recordarle la cruda realidad.

-Les reitero que las fuerzas del mal vienen hacia acá para destruirnos, y eso incluye a Keith- dijo Gibson.

-¡Que vengan!, ¡esta vez estoy listo para esto!- exclamó Antauri -¡es momento que enfrentar a mi pupilo una vez más!-

-¿Pero… estás dispuesto a derrotarlo?- preguntó Otto.

-No voy a derrotarlo… voy a recuperarlo- terminó Antauri mirando el reloj. Ya casi eran las 12:15. La hora marcada, la hora de la verdad.

Continuará………

Uyyyy, el momento se acerca. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan. y por cierto, lean "Un Vampiro entre Nosotros", yo soy coautor.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola de nuevo, pues aquí les traigo el octavo capítulo, espero que les guste. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan y gracias por sus reviews. Ya saben que SECMHFY es de Ciro Nieli.

12:15

Capítulo 8: Pupilo contra Maestro

-Noche aburrida, ¿eh?- preguntaba un guardia de seguridad a su compañero mientras daban su ronda diaria por la ciudad.

-Sí, igual que siempre- contestó el otro.

-¿Sabes?- lo he estado pensando y creo que somos un gasto innecesario. Digo, el escuadrón mono protege a la ciudad, no hay motivo para usar guardias de seguridad nocturnos-

-Esos monos y el chico no pueden hacerlo todo. ¿Además de que te quejas?, aquí no pasa nada interesante-

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón-

En ese momento un pequeño estruendo se logró escuchar a la distancia confundiendo un poco a ambos hombres.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó uno de ellos.

-No lo sé… ¡cuidado!- gritó su compañero arrojándose sobre él y haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Segundos después una fuerte explosión sucedió muy cerca de donde ellos estaban. Un vejo escaparate quedó completamente destruido en cuestión de instantes y una gran nube de humo y fuego se levantó. Las alarmas de todos los autos cercanos comenzaron a sonar estrepitosamente y ambos guardias quedaron adoloridos y cubiertos por polvo y ceniza.

-¿Estás bien, amigo?- preguntó uno.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Esto es horrible, hay que avisar a todos- exclamó el otro.

-¡Nos están atacando!, ¡El Rey esqueleto nos ataca!- gritó su compañero dando la alarma al resto de la ciudad Shuggazoom.

No pasó mucho antes de que todos los habitantes de enteraran de lo que estaba sucediendo y que el pánico se apoderara de todos ellos. La ciudad pronto se vio convertida en un caos y más cuando el primero de los soldados esqueletos fue visto por las cercanías.

La ciudadela de hueso rápidamente llegó hasta ellos flotando fantasmalmente sobre la ciudad y cubriéndola casi en su totalidad. El terror devoraba a todo ser viviente y la mayoría trataba inútilmente de escapar sabiendo el peligro que los acechaba.

Desde el súper robot, por su parte el escuadrón mono miraba sus radares comprendiendo muy a su pesar que la batalla estaba a punto de iniciar. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a las hordas del mal, sin embargo en esta ocasión un insoportable nerviosismo crecía dentro de sus corazones.

Todos estaban alterados pero no tanto como Chiro y Antauri. Ellos sabían que las osas serían aún más difíciles que antes. Desde la cabina de mando del robot miraban la ciudadela de hueso cada vez más cerca de ellos.

Justo en ese momento, desde uno de los ventanales de la inmensa fortaleza del rey Esqueleto, Keith y Axel también miraban fijamente al súper robot preparándose para la batalla. Todos sabían su cometido, todos estaban conscientes de por qué estaban ahí. Y extrañamente todos estaban seguros de que sus enemigos miraban hacia donde ellos estaban justo en ese momento.

La espera solo duró un par de minutos pero a ellos les pareció una vida entera. Una vez que ambas naves estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Keith y Axel saltaron al robot listos para buscar a sus adversarios y acabar con ellos. Chiro notó que dos presencias acababan de llegar al robot y se asustó un poco sabiendo de quien se trataba.

-Tranquilo- le susurró Antauri a su aprendiz.

El mono líder les indicó a sus hermanos que por favor se encargaran de los soldados que causaban estragos en la ciudad mientras él y Chiro se ocupaban de los recién llegados. Ninguno objetó nada y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban en camino hacia la batalla que por tantos años habían aplazado.

-Antauri… ¿estás seguro de esto?- preguntó Chiro mientras seguí a su maestro a la parte superior del robot.

-Por supuesto, es momento de enfrentarlo- contestó Antauri.

-Pero… ¿Qué tal si no puedes contra él?-

-Tengo confianza en mis habilidades, no te preocupes. Además no es mi intención pelear por el momento-

-No creo que escuche razones-

-Yo creo que todo es probable… ¿no dices que él te ayudó?-

-Si… pero…-

-Eso significa que aún hay bondad en él. Tal vez no sea muy notorio pero todavía es el muchacho que llegó a nosotros igual a ti y que fue un elegido del poder primate… todo estará bien-

-Eso espero, Antauri, eso espero-

Mientras tanto en el exterior del robot, Axel se encontraba tratando de atravesar la dura coraza del mismo para conseguir entrar. Keith por su parte solo observaba a su amiga trabajar sin mover un musculo, acción que pronto logró incomodarla.

-¿Sabes?, un poco de ayuda no estaría mal- dijo Axel sarcástica.

-No es necesario-

-¿Cómo de que no?, no puedo abrir esto yo sola-

-No es necesario entrar… ellos ya vienen- explicó Keith.

Efectivamente justo en ese momento una compuerta se abrió y por ella salieron Chiro y Antauri. Los cuatro se quedaron mirando un incomodo momento de silencio solo esperando a ver quién sería el primero en reaccionar.

-Hola… maestro- dijo Keith despectivo.

-No quiero pelear contigo, Keith, aún estás a tiempo de reivindicarte- contestó Antauri.

-No trates de mentirme más… esta vez esto no terminará hasta que uno de los dos sea destruido- contestó Keith.

-No voy a matarte-

-Lastima… entonces esto será más fácil de lo que esperaba. Es decepcionante- dijo Keith.

En ese momento Chiro se colocó frente a Antauri mirando a Keith con ojos suplicantes. Conocía bien a Antauriy sabía que no haría nada para defenderse, todo dependía de la decisión de Keith.

-Po favor, yo se que eres bueno. No hagas esto- dijo Chiro.

-Tú no te metas en esto, Chiro. Yo no soy bueno-

-Si lo eres… me salvaste-

-A ti, porque contigo no tengo ningún problema. Pero Antauri debe pagar por lo que me hizo-

-No… no te lo voy a permitir- contestó Chiro decidido.

En ese momento, rápida como un rayo, Axel se abalanzó sobre Chiro y lo sujetó con fuerza impidiéndole moverse.

-Debes a prender a respetar las batallas ajenas, niño- contestó Axel cortésmente.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó Chiro forcejeando.

-Me temo que no puedo, si lo hago interferirás y ambos debemos respetar esa batalla… ni tu ni yo debemos meternos en esto- siguió Axel.

-Está bien, Chiro… en cierto modo tienen razón, esta no es tu pelea- dijo Antauri son voltear a ver a su aprendiz.

-Bien dicho- contestó Keith –Ahora, comencemos-

Una vez dicho esto, Keith se abalanzó sobre Antauri propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago que rápidamente hizo que el mono quedara muy lastimado. Chiro solo miraba como su maestro, el que era como su padre, era cruelmente castigado por Keith.

Sus ojos se humedecieron por la tristeza y la impotencia. Las cosas no podían seguir así, ya que de otro modo, Antauri sería aniquilado por su adversario. No sabía que hacer, todo parecía más que perdido para todos.

Continuará………


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, aquí les traigo el noveno capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animan mucho a seguir. La proxima semana tendrán el gran final. Ya saben que SECMHFY le pertenece a Ciro Nieli.

12:15

Capítulo 9: Bienvenido de Vuelta

-¡No!, ¡Antauri!- gritaba Chiro con los ojos vidriosos mientras miraba a su maestro ser apaleado tan cruelmente por Keith.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, ¿Qué pasa Antauri?, ¿no quiere pelear?- preguntaba Keith burlón.

-No contigo, no voy a lastimarte- contestó Antauri.

-No tienes opción… debes defenderte o serás destruido- siguió Keith.

-No voy a atacar a mi antiguo pupilo- dijo Antauri.

-Esto es demasiado fácil, vamos, dame un buen reto al menos- dijo Keith.

-No lo haré, ya te he dañado suficiente-

-Pelea, cobarde-

-No-

-¡Hazlo!-

-¡No lo haré!- gritó Antauri adolorido y resignado.

-Como quieras… será tu perdición- dijo finalmente Keith un tanto decepcionado por ver el estado en que se encontraba Antauri.

No le gustaba para nada darle fin a su enemigo de esa forma. Se sentía más como un verdugo que como un guerrero. Por mucho tiempo había esperado ese momento, el día en que podría vengarse de Antauri de la forma más cruel y dolorosa que pudiera.

Su única preocupación había sido la de no ser lo suficientemente malvado con él. La idea de torturarlo y hacerlo sufrir como nunca antes, hacer que suplicara por la muerte y eventualmente cumplir su deseo, era sencillamente grata e hilarante.

Por fin se estaba saliendo con la suya, la espera había terminado y finalmente tenía Antauri prácticamente en charola de plata. Solo tenía que disfrutar el momento y acabar con él. Sin embargo no era lo que él esperaba, ya no le agradaba la idea de matarlo.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no lo estoy gozando?- pensaba para sí mismo Keith.

Culpaba a la necedad de Antauri por no querer luchar. Tal vez si el mono al menos lo intentara todo sería más fácil. Sería una pelea con honor y no un vil homicidio. Como fuera, Keith comenzaba a impacientarse.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¡pelea!- gritó.

-Nunca-

-¡Con un demonio!, ¡ten un poco de dignidad al menos!-

-Mi antiguo pupilo es más importante que la dignidad… si este es el fin, que así sea. Pero no te haré daño- terminó Antauri.

Todo era desesperante, Keith se aferraba a esa idea buscando una respuesta a su dilema. No obstante muy en el fondo sabía que no era esa la causa por la que no se atrevía a dar el golpe fatal.

-¿Por qué no puedo matarlo?- pensó nuevamente.

La respuesta era tan obvia que hasta él mismo se asustaba con ella. Tal vez no podía seguir con eso porque no quería. Cada golpe que le daba a Antauri parecía dolerle a él también.

Recordaba ahora mejor que nunca todos los momentos que había pasado como el elegido. Miraba de reojo a Chiro y podía comprender el dolor del muchacho. Le gustara o no, Antauri era una figura paterna para ambos y no era nada agradable hacerle eso.

-No… no debo dejar que esto me afecte… juré destruirlo- volvió a pensar.

Las imágenes de su infancia en aquel volcán regresaron a su memoria. Él se había quedado a detener al rey esqueleto y ellos lo habían abandonado. Él no les importaba a ellos, solo se preocupaban por sus propios intereses.

Había estado a punto de morir, a ellos no les había preocupado eso. Lo habían dejado en ese volcán en erupción con el fin de que lo asesinaran. Ahora que lo pensaba, el volcán había estado a punto de explotar. Aunque ellos hubieran querido ir por él les hubiera sido imposible e incluso habrían sido destruidos al intentarlo.

Si lo pensaba bien, tal vez estaba siendo un tanto injusto. Le había dolido mucho ver al escuadrón alejarse en su nave, pero le habría dolido mucho mas verlos arder en llamas por tratar de salvarlo.

Los conocía bien, en ese entonces él habría dado todo por ellos y ellos por él. Finalmente veía las cosas claramente. No lo habían abandonado, simplemente la situación no se los había permitido.

Ellos habían querido protegerlo, habían tratado. Y ahora ahí estaba, lastimando y tratando de matar a quien lo había cuidado desde niño. No, no quería eso, ahora veía la verdad y se sentía terrible.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Keith, amigo, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Axel aún sosteniendo a Chiro.

-No…esto…no está bien-

En ese momento la inconfundible risa del rey Esqueleto se escuchó por todos lados. Keith recordó entonces el escalofrío que sentía al escucharlo. Esta vez no lo iba a ver como un aliado, sino como un traidor.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, Muy bien, Keith. ¡Acabalo!- ordenó el rey esqueleto apareciendo de repente.

Keith volteó a ver a su amo y luego a Antauri. No sabía qué hacer. Si él no lo aniquilaba el esqueleto lo haría sin duda. Ni siquiera con la ayuda de Axel y Chiro podría salir de esa.

-Yo…yo…- tartamudeó Keith.

-¡Asesínalo!, ¿no es lo que querías?-

-Si… pero creo que ya no-

-¿no?-

-No…ya no quiero…-

-No debes flaquear, Keith… ¡MATALO!- gritó el rey esqueleto.

-¡No!- dijo firmemente colocándose enfrente de Antauri.

-¡Amigo!, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Axel.

-Lo que debí hacer desde hace tiempo… tenías razón Ash, esto no es lo que quería- dijo Keith mirando con odio al rey esqueleto.

El malvado rey miraba a Keith con perversidad mientras que un enojo inmenso se reflejaba en sus ojos muertos. Obviamente no le había gustado para nada lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Bien… si no quieres hacerlo… entonces morirás con él- dijo el rey.

Axel soltó a Chiro entonces, y el chico corrió a colocarse al lado de Keith.

-No te lo permitiremos- dijo Chiro.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ya veo… los dos elegidos creen que pueden detenerme. Genial, así podré matarlos a ambos, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se burló el rey esqueleto.

-Nunca… ¿ listo Chiro?-

-Listo Keith…es genial que entraras en razón-

-En parte fue gracias a ti, amigo-

Los dos se sonrieron mutuamente preparando separa la última batalla, la decisiva. Era el momento de arriesgarlo el todo por el todo. El destino de la ciudad Shuggazoom estaba en juego. Nadie lo notó, pero en ese momento el reloj de la ciudad marcaba las 12:15. La hora marcada en la que todo sucedería por fin.

Continuará………


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos, espero que se la estén pasando muy bien en esta semana santa. Como verán, este es por fin el ultimo capítulo de esta historia, algo diferente a lo que tenía pensado al principio pero creo que no quedó tan mal. Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron en esta historia, quienes fueron mis amigas **pekerarita **y **VampireDarkRogueWind**, con quien actualmente trabajo como co-autor en "Un Vampiro entre Nosotros", si alguien mas lee esto les pido que lean este fanfic también, creanme, vale la pena.

Y bueno, esta historia está dedicada a estas dos grandes amigas, excelentes escritoras e increibles personas. Ya saben que SECMHFY le pertenece a Ciro Nieli y no a mi. Otra vez muchas gracias y espero que les haya gustado este fanfic. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan. Un abrazo.

12:15

Capítulo 10: Un Verdadero Elegido

Chiro y Keith se encontraban en posición de ataque listos para el combate final contra el rey Esqueleto. Sabían que sería difícil y que mucho estaba en juego pero era un riesgo que tenían que correr. Keith ahora solo deseaba proteger a Antauri y a Chiro, ya no quería más venganza, había vivido en un error por los últimos años y ahora quería reivindicarse.

-Mocosos idiotas, jamás podrán derrotarme- reía el rey Esqueleto.

-¡Eso crees!, ¡no permitiremos que te salgas con la tuya!- exclamó Chiro mirando con odio a su enemigo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Te ves muy confiado, chico, veamos si sigues igual de tranquilo después de esto, JAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡Muere!- gritó el rey Esqueleto a la vez que le lanzaba a Chiro un poderoso ataque.

Chiro no pudo esquivar el rayo de energía negro que le habían lanzado y tras dar un grito de dolor salió disparado a varios metros de distancia estrellándose contra una pared.

-¡Chiro!- exclamó Keith viendo como su amigo era lastimado.

-No comprendo porque te preocupas por esos insectos, Keith- dijo el esqueleto –Creí que eras más listo, que no te preocupabas por idioteces como la amistad-

-¡Tu!, ¡Maldito!, ¡tú me engañaste todos estos años!-

-Yo no te engañé… tu mismo viste como te abandonaron, yo solo te perdoné la vida-

-Lo hiciste para convertirme en un simple lacayo tuyo-

-Como sea, pude matarte y no lo hice-

-Hubiera preferido que me mataras. Al menos habría muerto como un héroe y no como un villano traidor-

-Yo te di una segunda oportunidad, una posibilidad de seguir adelante. Y así es como me lo agradeces, asqueroso infeliz- dijo el rey esqueleto.

-¡Callate!, ¡por tu culpa perdí muchos preciosos años de estar con mi escuadrón!... ¡nada me lo va a reponer, de hecho ellos ya hasta tienen a alguien más!, ¡y todo por tu culpa!- gritó Keith.

-¿Te duele haber sido reemplazado?, eso se arregla fácil… Mata a Chiro y asunto arreglado-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Keith.

-¿En serio quieres ser de nuevo el elegido?... eso no ocurrirá mientras el chico viva. Acaba con él y lograrás recuperar tu posición como líder del escuadrón- dijo el rey esqueleto.

Keith volteó a ver a Chiro, el cual se encontraba muy adolorido por el ataque recibido. El muchacho había escuchado todo y ahora también mirada a Keith con ojos suplicantes. Reconocía esa mirada, era la mirada de la confusión y comprendía porque, después de todo él lo había desplazado.

Keith pareció por un momento molesto con Chiro, esta hizo que el muchacho se sintiera nervioso. Keith caminó entonces hasta Chiro mirándolo con rencor.

-Keith…¿estás bien?- preguntó Chiro asustado.

-En cierto modo, él tiene razón… tu ocupaste mi lugar y mientras existas nada me lo va a devolver- dijo Keith.

-Keith…espera… ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Si mueres… yo volveré a ser el elegido-

-No…espera… por favor-

-Es fácil, solo debo matarte… y todo será como antes- dijo Keith con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Chiro miró a Antauri inconsciente comprendiendo que tal vez jamás volvería a verlo. Keith parecía muy decidido y él estaba muy lastimado para intentar escapar. Todo parecía indicar que su fin había llegado.

Chiro cerró sus ojos llorando mientras esperaba que Keith lo asesinara. Podía sentir el helado aliento de la muerte sobre su nuca, no quería que pasara, pero sabía que nada lo iba a detener. No obstante, el golpe fatal nunca llegó.

Al abrir los ojos no vio a un Keith molesto tratando de matarlo, sino a un chico mirándolo amistosamente y extendiéndole su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Chiro aceptó el gesto y entonces Keith le dio un abrazo en señal de aprecio. Por lo visto en realidad no quería dañarlo.

-No me importa que ahora tú seas el elegido… de hecho, ambos lo somos. Tal vez ya no sea el líder del escuadrón, pero aún soy un elegido, y como tal haré lo posible por proteger la ciudad-

Chiro sonrió también comprendiendo que Keith por fin había vuelto definitivamente al lado del bien. Se sentía muy bien de haber logrado eso, ahora solo quedaba una cosa por la cual debían preocuparse.

-¡Niño tonto!, ¡ese chico es mío!, ¡Muere, Chiro!- gritó el rey Esqueleto lanzando un nuevo rayo hacia Chiro.

Chiro se quedó congelado por el miedo pero el ataque nunca le dio. En ese momento, Keith se colocó frente a él protegiéndolo con su cuerpo. El nuevo elegido estaba bien, pero el mortal ataque había sido recibido por Keith.

-…agh….- jadeó Keith a causa de la debilidad.

-¡Keith!- gritó Chiro notando lo que había pasado.

Chiro se arrodilló junto a Keith llorando por verlo tan herido. Se había sacrificado por él a pesar de todo. Se sentía muy mal y triste por su amigo.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Chiro.

-Tu…agh…eres el nuevo líder….agh….el mundo te necesita mas a ti- comentó Keith con dificultad.

-No te mueras, por favor- sollozaba Chiro.

-No te preocupes por mi… solo…agh… derrota al rey esqueleto-

En ese momento Axel se acercó a ellos y se arrodilló junto a Keith. También se veía triste por su amigo. –Yo cuidaré de él, Chiro, tu ve por ese costal de huesos- le dijo la chica.

Chiro asintió limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos. Luego se levantó mirando con rencor al villano esquelético.

-Vas a pagar por esto- le dijo Chiro.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, en tus sueños, niño- se burló el rey esqueleto lanzándoles un nuevo ataque, el cual Chiro esta vez sí pudo esquivar.

El muchacho se veía muy molesto con su enemigo e invocando el poder primate su poder se incrementó. Ahora era más potente que todas las veces anteriores que el rey esqueleto recordaba.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!- exclamó el rey.

-¡Toma esto!- gritó Chiro dándole al rey esqueleto un golpe tan fuerte que lo dejó fuera de combate. Luego, Chiro expandió el poder primate logrando que la energía se desplazara por toda la ciudad, barriendo las fuerzas oscuras del rey esqueleto.

-¡Me vengareeeeee!- es escuchó la voz del rey antes de desaparecer.

Una vez que todo el mal se había ido. Chiro volvió a la normalidad y corrió de regreso a donde se encontraban Axel y Keith. Antauri acababa de volver en si también y al ver el estado de su antiguo pupilo se acercó a él.

-¿Keith?... ¿qué ocurrió?-

-Chiro…agh…lo logró…Antauri-

-Pero, ¿Qué te pasó?, hay que llevarte a un hospital-

-No…agh…no tiene caso-

-Keith… por favor- dijo Chiro con los ojos lagrimosos.

-Muchas…gracias por ayudarme…a ver la luz…agh…y perdonen por todo…-

-No, no tenemos nada que perdonarte- dijo Antauri.

-Gra…cias….los quiero….cuídense….mucho….agh…- fueron las últimas palabras de Keith. Luego de un suspiro final, sus ojos se cerraron para jamás volver a abrirse, Keith acababa de morir.

Todos estaban muy tristes por su partida, mas a la vez se sentían felices de haber logrado que abandonara el camino del mal. La mañana siguiente el funeral se llevó a cabo. El sueño de Keith se había realizado, ahora nadie lo veía como un enemigo, sino como un héroe que lo había dado todo por su amada ciudad.

Una estatua y un pequeño altar dentro del súper robot fueron levantados para honrar su memoria. Axel decidió irse de viaje, ya que su espíritu aventurero no desparecía nunca, mas había creado un bonito lazo de amistad con el escuadrón.

Así mismo, el haber reencontrado a Keith fortaleció el lazo familiar de Chiro y Antauri. Todo parecía haber salido bien al final. Chiro ya se sentía mucho más fuerte que antes, más capaz de proteger a la ciudad.

La ciudad Shuggazoom, el lugar que ahora contemplaba desde la parte superior del robot. Una pequeña y refrescante brisa acarició su cabello y Chiro al ver su reloj marcando las 12:15 comprendió al instante que no estaba solo, jamás volvería a estarlo.

-Lo logramos, Keith…. Lo logramos-

FIN


End file.
